Little Rose
by realbaekhyo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis yang dilahirkan di desa kecil kota busan dengan keadaan yang sangat memperhatinkan terlahir tanpa seorang ayah, ibunya adalah seorang pedagang buah kecil dimana buah dagangannya adalah buah rusak dari kota. hingga byun baekhyun tumbuh dewasa dan kematian menghampiri ibunya. Dan pengusaha kaya raya menikahinya. Lantas apakah hidupnya akan berubah?


Chapter 1

Summary

Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis yang dilahirkan di desa kecil kota busan dengan keadaan yang sangat memperhatinkan terlahir tanpa seorang ayah, ibunya adalah seorang pedagang buah kecil dimana buah dagangannya adalah buah rusak dari kota. hingga byun baekhyun tumbuh dewasa dan kematian menghampiri ibunya. Dan pengusaha kaya raya menikahinya. Lantas apakah hidupnya akan berubah?

"aku berusaha keras untuk memperindahnya , berat hati atau mati"

"biarpun kecil tak berarti cacat"

Tittle : Little Rose

Chast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Pair chast:

Oh sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim kai

Genre: hurt,angst,romance, GS

Rate: T+ bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita.

Seorang gadis menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding toilet menatap tidak yakin sebuah benda pipih dengan dua garis berwarna merah. Gadis bernama Byun Heechul itu positif hamil tentu saja dengan kekasihnya hankyung, dia senang mengetahui dirinya mengandung apa lagi dengan kekasihnya tetapi apakah hankyung mau mengakui anak yang dia kandung saat ini?. Heechul harus memberitahu hankyung secepatnya. Heechul mengambil handphonenya dengan tangan bergetar ia akan menghubungi hankyung dan akan mengajak hankyung untuk bertemu.

"hallo" sapa hangkyung diseberang sana.  
"ohh hallo honey, bisakah kita bertemu sore ini?"  
"ohh apakah kau sudah merindukan ku? tentu saja aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mu lagi pula ada kabar bahagia untukmu honey" ucap hankyung antusias.  
"bagaimana dengan cafe dekat perpustakaan kota? oh kabar baik apa itu?"  
"ohh baiklah tunggu aku disana jam tiga ya? kau akan mengetahuinya nanti sayang?"  
"baiklah.. aku akan menutup telephonnya ibuku memanggilku"  
"baiklahh sampai jumpa nanti sore mencintaimu"  
"aku juga mencintai mu bye" Heechul pun menutup sambungan telephon itu.. ia beranjak keluar dari toilet membungkus benda itu untuk ditunjukkan pada nanti.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Heechul sudah datang di cafe dekat perpusatakaan itu. Tak lama heechul menunggu hankyung pun datang

"hai sayang" hankyung menghampiri heechul dan memeluk heechul.

"haii" heechul membalas pelukan hankyung.

"apa kau sedah lama menungguku sayang?"

"emm tidak, tapi kau terlambat 10 menit kyung"

"ohhh maafkan aku sayang, pekerjaaan kantorku tak bisa ku tinggalkan begitu saja, kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"ya spaghetti kesukaanmu sayang, aku merindukanmu" ucap heechul.

"aku juga merindukanmu. Ada kabar bahagia dari ku sayang"

"kabar apa itu? Apa kita akan menikah?"hechul menebak dengan senyuman lebar

"sayangnya bukan, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan ku ke kanada dengan begitu aku akan memdapat gelar s2 ku dan akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah ku, setelah itu kita akan menikah, dengan uang usahaku sendiri, bagaimana?" jelas hankyung antusias, namun senyuman lebar heechul menghilang.

"tidakkah kita menikah secepatnya kyung?"

"maafkan aku sayang , tunggulah aku sebentar baru aku akan menikahimu sayang"

"pada akhirnya kita memang harus menikah secepatnya sayang, aku.. aku.." hankyung mengernyitkan alisnya bingung,

"aku mengandung anakmu kyung" ucap heechul lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh hankyung.

"hahahaha jangan bercanda sayang, kau berbohong agar kita cepat menikahkan?

"sayangnya aku tidak berbohong kyung , aku benar benar mengandung sekarang dan itu anakmu, ini buktinya" heechul memberikan testpacknya pada hankyung, hankyung benar benar terkejut melihat benda itu, ya benda itu menunjukkan 2 garis merah yang artinya heechul positif hamil.

"omong kosong apa ini heechul"

"aku tahu ini reaksimu saat tahu aku mengandung, kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab lalu menyuruh ku menggugurkanya dan pergi meninggalkan aku, tapi kyung aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini tak peduli kau membuangku setelah ini" pertahanan heechul pun runtuh kini dia menangis.

"aku bisa saja bertanggung jawab, bahkan aku mau mengakui anak itu, tapi kau tau keluarga ku dari keluarga ternama. Aku tidak yakin orang tuaku menerima semua ini. Mereka akan malu heechul."

"dan kau memilih malu daripada anakmu. Setidaknya kita menikah meski digereja kecil tanpa restu orang tua. Berkorban lah untukku kyung" lirih heechul

"aku akan pulang membicarakan ini pada orang tuaku. Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti"

"aku tidak mau kau pergi begitu saja kyung, kau sudah berjanji"

"baiklah sayang pegang janjiku" ucap hankyung kembali memeluk heechul dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan heechul.

"aku sudah mempercayaimu kyung jangan membuat aku kecewa" gumam heechul.

Sudah dua hari sejak pertemuan antara heechul dan hankyung, hankyung tidak kunjung menghubungi heechul sama sekali bahkan nomor nya tidak dapat lagi dihubungi. Membuat heechul bingung dan marah. Akhirnya dengan tekatnya heechul pergi ke rumah hankyung.

"kyung…kyung ini aku heechul, kyung keluarlah, kyung" teriak heechul di depan rumah hankyung. Keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya cantik dengan pakaian mewahnya,

"hey kau, apa kau tak punya tata krama? Kau sudah berteriak di depan rumah tanpa memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu. Kau pikir rumahku hutan sampai kau dengan seenaknya berteriak begitu."

"maaf kan aku nyonya tapi aku benar benar harus bertemu dengan hankyung"

"ada perlu apa kau dengan anakku?" ucap ibu hankyung tajam

"aku heechul kekasihnya nyonya"

" ohh jadi kau wanita jalang yang menggoda anak baikku. Dan kau yang mengaku hamil dengan anak ku, kau hanya akan membohonginya lalu menikah dengannya padahal kau tidur dengan pria lain, dasar jalang"

"apa yang anda katakan sama sekali tidak benar nyonya, aku benar-benar mengandung anak putramu nyonya, dan aku hanya tidur dengan putramu bukan pria lain, jika aku jalang lalu anda sebut apa anak anda? Pecundang lelaki brengsek atau apa?"

"jaga mulut mu jalang. Pergi kau dari sini aku tak sudi memiliki keturunan dari Rahim wanita jalangsepertimu, lagi pula hankyung sudah berangkat ke kanada dan akan menikah dengan wanita yang lebih baik darimu." Heechul shock jadi benar hankyung telah pergi meninggalkannya, dia tak habis pikir dengan hankyung. hankyung merelakan heechul dan anaknya pergi. Heechul terdiam ia memilih melangkah meninggalkan rumah hankyung , kini harapan heechul sudah kandas ya dia tidak akan menikah dengan hankyung dan bagaimana nasib anaknya nanti?. Keluarga heechul sangat malu mengetahui bahwa putrinya hamil di luar pernikahan hinnga heechu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota seoul dan memilih tinggal di desa kecil kota busan.

"aku pulaangg.." ucap gadis 20 tahunan memasuki rumah, membuyarkan lamunan heechul.

"eommaa, kenapa eoma menangis? . apa sakit eoma? Mianhae eoma hari ini baekhyun hanya mendapatkan uang sedikit. Dan tak cukup untuk membeli obat untuk eoma tapi baekhyun janji akan membeli obatnya besok" heechul menatap putri cantiknya ia mengelus lembut rambut panjang baekhyun.

"aniya, eoma sudah tidak merasa sakit jangan lagi membeli obat . kau lihat eoma sudah sehatkan? Bagaimana kalau uangnya untuk membeli baju untukmu, baju sudah sangat usang baek-ah, eoma memikirkan itu sampai menangis emmm sungguh eoma menyesal tidak bisa membuat putri eoma bahagia, mianhae baekhyun-ah"

"eomma bicara apa? Baekhyun bahagia kok bisa bersama eoma yang sangat sayang pada baekhyun. Eoma tidak boleh menangis lagi karena memikirkan baekhyun. Anak eoma ini sudah dewasa. Eoma harus berjanji"

"baiklah eoma berjanji " heechul memeluk baekhyun ,dia bersyukur baekhyun bisa tumbuh dengan sehat dan menjadi gadis yang baik dan ceria.

"chaa ayo makan eoma, setelah ini baekhyun harus pergi lagi eoma. Baekhyun ada janji dengan jungsoo ahjusi untuk membantunya di caffe."

Tbc

Anyeong.. ini baru chapter pertama ya tolong tinggalkan review, mau di lanjut atau di hapus saja. Maaf jika banyak typo disini. Cerita disini bakal penuh dengan cerita chanbaek karena authornya adalah maafkan author ya. Tolong dengan sangat dukungannya.


End file.
